


On The Other Side (MiniCat)

by BBSMonster



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBSMonster/pseuds/BBSMonster
Summary: The year is 2099 and the spacecraft, YTG, is prepared for the first ever alter dimension travel.This journey never made before and is basically unknown, could its captain and its crew ever be ready for what is in store on the other side.





	1. Log: Y.T.G V.2

Ship: Y.T.G V.2

Captain & Crew of YTG Log:

 

Capt:  
Evan Fong

Crew:  
Tyler Wine -1st officer

Brain Hanby- (Ireland's Top) Military Officer

Lui Calibre - Communication officer

Marcel Cunningham - Engineering Officer

Mission Of YTG :

2nd alter dimension and time travel test, scheduled to go to vector 23 Alt, D. The Mission is to get the ship to vector 23 Alt, D and collect data about the vector then return ship and *crew in 168 hours.

*unsubstantial


	2. The Dream

-Cheetah P.O.V-

A tiger, two monkeys, an owl and a wolf walk out of a thunder storm. They are like nothing I have ever seen before but at the same time, they look just like us. They look like the ancient markings of the old forbidden caves

I've been having this same dream for several moons never failing. What does it mean.. is something about to come?

I've never had these dreams before... no one in the tribe a has...

Maybe Father Fox when he comes back or Mother Eagle when the sky is light will know what to do with my dream...

If I tell my brothers they will probably just laugh it off... maybe they should... it's just a dream.

 

I look around our cave to see that the others fast asleep. I sigh still thinking, the sky is still dark.. this is no time to think.

I run my fingers through my golden short curls and lay back down on my furs.

 

It will wait for light, I decide.


	3. 24 hrs. Before Launch

-POV: Tyler-

There is a mix of dedicated work and celebration all over the lab and the offices. There are exactly 24 hours until the ship officially takes off into whatever the fuck we're going. My thoughts run wild as I walk out of all the madness of my coworkers and head to the Captain's cabin.

"Fuckin nerd" I chuckled as I knocked on his door. "Hey Ev, you dick swinging or can I come in?" I ask already walking into the room. Thank god he was just sitting on his bed looking over papers.

"Tyler why do you ask, you already walked in on me" Evan snorted while placing his papers down. "What are doing in here?" he asked as I sat on the bed next to him

"I just wanted to get away, way too much to handle with everyone's feelings on the whole 24-hour thing going on" I confess as I laid by Evan on the bed. Evan hummed with agreement

I rolled over and faced him "so what is up with all the nerd shit?" Evan just groans as he gets his stuff together. "It's all the logs for our mission, you ass. I just can't find the latest one... I don't know if I ever have gotten it.." he says with a groan in his voice.

I just laugh, "That's what you get for being Cappytan." I smirk as I lay onto my back and put my arms behind my head. "what do you think it's gonna be like?" I ask, looking up at the ceiling. "What is what going to be like?" Evan asks as he got up to look at more papers on his desk, "the alternate world, you dumb ass" I retorted.

"I don't know, Tyler... maybe it will be like that 'Red Dwarf' episode where men are women and women are men. It might be completely different or it could be the same. We don't know but that's why we are finding out." Evan said as he finally put all of his papers away. He signs and sit at the end of the bed. "We're to good lookin dudes, think we'll pick up any beautiful space babes?" he laughs while turning his head to look at me. 

"Please!!" I groan while grabbing one of the pillows, " with your ugly mug, you'll be lucky if a alien goo monster would even absorb you!" I laugh as I hit Evan with the pillow. "Hey!!You asshole!" he shouted, grabbing the other pillow and smacking me with it.

I starting hitting the shit out of Evan with my pillow as he wacked at me with his.

"Hey Evan, have you seen Tyler? We're havin-" A third voice came in as the door opened. Red faced, we immediately stop fighting and look to the doorway "Phew! It's only Marcel! Thought it was someone actually important!" I laughed as I sat up on the bed. "Hardy Har Har!" Marcel rolled his eyes. " We were having some beers in the common room and didn't know if you slumber party girls would want in on the action?"

Evan sat up "Are they really letting us drink before the big mission?" he asked, a little worried. 

"c'mon Ev, don't be a little bitch!" I shout as I smacked him with the pillow one more time and ran out of the room. The only thing I could hear were Marcel's laughs and Evan's squawks.


End file.
